


50 shades of Star Wars

by expecto_patrONIX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 69, Because of Reasons, Cuz hux reasons, F/F, F/M, He's so cute, Just go watch the movie already, Kylo is hot, M/M, Maybe some spoilers, No Spoilers, Smut, Top Hux, blowjob, gotta love this, i love kylo, shower smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_patrONIX/pseuds/expecto_patrONIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smutty stories/oneshots with all our favorite characters! (also stormpilot and kylux :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The awakening of the force (Kylo x reader part 1) SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> just love kylo ren he is sooo cute I had to make this. please leave a comment or request

You woke up in a big, metallic room, tied to a chair with no way to break free. The cold metal stinging your bare arms and legs. Your mind was reeling. Where were you? It was a dark place, but where? You had probably hit your head hard because you couldn't recall any of the happenings from before waking up.

As you were thinking, you noticed one of the corners of the room starting to move.

Wait.

Rooms don't move...

you tilted your head to get a better view. There was a large black figure heading towards you. Dark cloak sweeping elegantly behind him. His mask shielding his face from sight.

“Where is the droid?” His voice was robotic. Unnatural, and still it sounded demanding. 

“I don't know” you said. Trying hard to recall any of the memories.

“I gave you a chance, but if you won't accept it, I think I'll have to force it out of you.”

He held his hand in front of your face and could feel him in your head. Searching your thoughts, trying to get into your memories. A drip of sweat was dripping down your face, onto your chin, and with a soft splash hit the ground. You could hear everything, from the figures' breathing in your neck to the motor of the spaceship you were in. All your senses were tingling, and it was getting hotter in the room.

And then suddenly it all stopped, and the cold of the metal met your skin once again. You were out of breath, although you didn't even do anything. The figure was also breathing heavy. He too sounded exhausted.

Then he turned his head, his mask facing you. You looked at him with mixed expression, stuck between anger and fear. And with a last small pant, he removed his mask, revealing a beautiful pointed and young face. Shoulder length black hair falling perfectly around his face. As he noticed you staring, a small smirk formed on his perfect lips. You slapped ourself mentally while trying to gather your thoughts.

“Like what you see?” he asked. He had a deep and strong voice, sending vibrations down your spine. You ignored him, thinking that if he realizes that you are no use to him he will set you free. But he stands his ground, studying your face as you focused your eyes on the ground and stop the blush from creeping onto your cheeks.

Then he stepped closer until he was in front of you, and with his thumb and forefinger he pulled your chin up to face him. There was something different in his beautiful brown eyes. He didn't look angry but inviting. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you. Tell me ... what is your name?” He talked slowly, controlling every word he said.

Why would you trust him? After everything he did to you? But his you were overwhelmed by his suddenly warm and inviting eyes. “Y/n” you answered slowly, drowning in his stare.

He moved his hand away from your chin and only then you realized how soft and warm his fingers were. You could only just stop yourself from whining out loud from the loss of contact.

He placed his fingertips softly on your right shoulder, slowly sliding them down the soft skin of your arm. Goosebumps were now visible on your arms. His hand trailed of to the chains on your wrists and removed them, the repeated the action on the other wrist and moved back up to your face.

He placed his hand on your cheek, taking in the sight of your flushed face. He smiled as he slowly moved his gorgeous lips closer to yours. Your lips melted together perfectly as you slowly moved them against each others in a slow pace. It was soft and tender and you had to admit you kind of liked it. 

True, you are still tied to a chair where you are kidnapped by this man, but on the other side, he was beautiful and you trusted him. Maybe because he was the only one you knew. You gave up on trying to remember anything. As if the man could read your thought he parted your lips and spoke:

“Kylo, that's my name, Kylo Ren”

He quickly slid down your body to remove the rest of the chains

And without hesitation Kylo's lips were back on yours. This time more needy, making the kiss a bit heated as he moved faster and faster. Walking you back until your back hit a wall. You gasped and Kylo took this opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. He explored every inch of it, licked your upper lip once, bit your bottom lip and pulled back for some much needed air.

You took this parting as an opportunity to take of his cloak and belt. Kylo allowed you to do so and then removed the rest of his upper clothing himself.

He stood in front of you. Letting your curious hands wander all over his torso, until you flung your arms over his shoulders and resumed the kissing. 

He picked you up under your bum and almost threw you into the wall. His hands ripped your shirt from your torso and threw it out of the room. Then he pushed a button behind your head and the door to the room closed and locked.

No one was going to interrupt you now. Was this really happening?

It was. And Kylo was now cupping your breasts in his hands, squeezing and pinching them to find out what you would like. You removed your bra with ease and he started pinching your nipples. Teasing them hard to get something to hold on to. 

You let out a moan. “ssssssst” said Kylo. Pressing his finger to your lips “that the door is closed doesn't mean they wont hear us if you keep being so loud.”

you covered your mouth with your hand to muffle the sound of any potential moans that might come out. Cause Kylo kissed down your neck, sucking at the skin, creating many hickeys, andthen moved to your breasts. Taking your left nipple in his mouth while massaging the other. Biting, licking and sucking combined with pinching and stroking and it felt amazing. You blushed hotly as you looked down at him.

He gently laid you down on his cloak on the floor and there he quickly undid your pants. Pulling them and your underwear off in one swift movement. You couldn't stop the moan that escaped your lips as Kylo suddenly placed his tongue on your entrance. Licking and tasting you. He slid his tongue expertly around your clit.

“please” you begged. You didn't mean to, you really didn't. But the word just came out before you could stop it. It just felt so natural.

He didn't argue and almost immediately descended upon your sensitive spot. He licked and sucked you and you could feel heat building inside you. He had sensed it to, because just as you wanted to ask for more he slid two long fingers inside you. Stretching you deliciously. Then he went faster and you could feel the heat exploding and running through all your veins while your back arched of the ground. You moaned his name over and over again.

Kylo sat back, watching as you came down from your height and pulling the rest of his own clothing off. He was tall, very tall, so tall you hoped it wouldn't hurt. 

You gave him a nod to tell him you were ready. There was no need to talk.

He positioned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed into you. Stopping sometimes to let you adjust to his size.

When he was completely inside you and you were adjusted to his size he started to move. Pulling almost fully out and slamming hard back inside you. You knew you wouldn't last long with him hitting that spot inside of you, but Kylo looked close too, his hair sticking to his face as he looked at you. Making sure you would come first. And within a couple more thrusts you did, spasming around him screaming his name, making him come too, screaming your name, the need for silence completely forgotten.

He pulled out of you and laid beside you, pulling you into his strong arms as you both caught your breath.

He turned to look at you. “will you stay with me Y/n?”

You didn't expect him to ask you to stay, but this was an offer you would gladly accept.


	2. his punishment (Kylo x reader part 2) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo had another one of his tantrums and it had to stop, so you are going to punish him in the best way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea just popped into my head and I had to make this and I am not sorry :D very smutty

“Where the fuck is Kylo?” 

“We saw him just around the corner there.” answered one of the stormtroopers.

“thanks” you said, and you hurried into the direction the stormtrooper had just pointed.

There you saw what was taking him so long. White sparks were flying out of one of the rooms on your right side. Along with the sound of a lightsaber slashing in metal and angry grunts of a men.

You and Kylo were now together for a looooong time, but these tantrums, they just kept coming up every time something didn't go the way he wanted.

Kylo and you have been training a lot and you have learned how to fully master the force. 

You cautiously entered the room, sparks flying around your head. You could see nothing in the white but one black figure smashing a wall with a red lightsaber.

“Kylo” you said. But there was no sign that he had heard you.

“KYLO!!!” 

But he just kept on destroying the wall, too deep in a fit of rage.

So you used the force to pull his lightsaber out of his hands and took it into your hand. Kylo looked around, confused. And then he saw you standing there with his saber. His eyes didn't look like his own. They were not brown and inviting. They were black and cold. Full of anger.

Before he could try and grab it from you you pointed it at him, making him freeze. Cause even though he was a strong man, in all this time you had spendt together he had learned to not try to fight you. The force had turned out to be stronger in you than in him.

“sit” you said. Pointing your finger at a chair in the corner of the room that hadn't been destroyed.

“Why would I listen to y-”

He was cut of when he was thrown into the chair. The air was forced out of his lungs as his back connected with the chair with a loud thud.

You used the force to tie his arms and legs to the chair, making it impossible for him to get away.

“What are you doing?”

“Don't you think that you deserve it to be punished?”

You walked over to him, swinging your hips, making your short black dress swing too. You were wearing these clothes to surprise him when he got back to your room, but this is just a small change in your plan.

You sat yourself down on his lap, watching his eyes as his roamed over your form, your already short dress crawling up higher and higher on your thigh.

Where there was anger in his eyes, there was now just lust.

You leaned in closer and started to kiss his cheek, moving down to suck at his neck. He started to breath faster and heavier, and when you kissed one particularly soft spot on his neck, he stuttered out a low, breathy moan. You smiled against his neck as you kept teasing that spot, licking and kissing it, while your hands found the buttons of his shirt, which you skillfully undid.

By the time you had his shirt of he was already moaning under your lips. You started to kiss lower on his body, sucking at some of his skin to leave some marks.

“Y/n... please... let me touch you...”

His words send a shiver down your spine and made desire cloud in your stomach. But this was not about you, but about him. You ignored his pleas for you to release him and made him shut up by kissing him. It was hot and messy. You pushed your tongue past his swollen soft lips and touched his tongue with yours, making him gasp.

While you kept kissing him you traced your hand down the strong muscles on his torso, down to his lower regions. You cupped his now rock hard erection through his pants and he pulled back from the kiss with a gasp. 

You bit his bottom lip and then you traced your tongue along the same path you did with your hand, dipping your tongue just beneath the waistband of his black trousers.

He was shaking helplessly beneath your touch, you loved having this effect on him. You undid the button on his trousers and unzipped them with your teeth, looking up at him. His head was back against the wall with his mouth slightly open, breathing fast and heavily.

You pushed your hand inside his boxers and pulled out his cock, ignoring he wetness between your thighs and enjoying the loud moan that slipped past his lips.

You both new it was risky to do things like this in such a place, anyone could just walk in, but at this point neither of you seemed to care.

You stroked his erection slowly, making him groan in frustration. You leaned up and kissing that spot on his neck again while stroking him even slower.

Sweat started to break out of his skin, making his expression even darker as he looked at you almost pleadingly and at the same time like he could murder you.

And you let go of his cock, making him moan and cry out as you grabbed his balls and pulled on them.

Smiling, you licked the base of his cock once, then licking from the base to the tip and taking him in your mouth.

You loved the taste of him as he almost screamed your name. He had lost all control but couldn't break free of the bonds you had put him in. he was stuck and he knew it.

You sucked him, taking in as much of his cock as you could, then sucking while pulling back, and then repeating the action. You listened to his steady moans, which became louder and louder the longer you continued your actions. You used one of your hand to massage his balls and you felt him become even harder in your mouth.

“Oh god.. ngh... Y/n.... I'm going to-aaah!”

And with a few particularly hard tugs and one final suck he came in your mouth. You swallowed every drip he gave and then you let go. Watching Kylo gasp desperately to try and get some air back into his lungs.

You released the bonds on his arms and legs and left the room as fast as possible, leaving Kylo by himself, this was after all his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still taking requests


	3. your punishment (Kylo x reader part 3) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo does not accept it that you punish him and returns the favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter but just as smutty.

Kylo sat there in the chair, putting his pants back on as he watched you running away. He tried to stand but his legs were still shaky. 

Did you just? 

Yes. Yes you did.

And no one, and you know it, no one punishes Kylo Ren and leaves unpunished. So on still somewhat shaky legs he ran after you, following the sound of your footsteps.

As he stepped into you room he saw you laying on the bed in what you could call a 'paint me like one of your French girls' position. 

You smiled as a very flushed and shirtless Kylo Ren stood in the door frame. Then he walked over to you, pushing you back onto the bed, making the sheets fly up around you.

He unzipped the zipper on you dress, which sat on the front side, and slowly pushed the material down.

Kylo was someone who would get what he wants. And it doesn't matter how, except this time. You made him suffer, so now, he would do the same to you. When it got to the things he wanted, even you couldn't stop him.

So he pushed the top of your dress down, kissing your neck to find your weak spot. You stuttered out his name as he found it and you felt him smile against you neck, his full lips kissing the spot again making your back arch of the bed.

“hmmmm you like that don't you?” He asked in his deep, husky voice.

“Y-yes” you choked out. He cupped your breasts in his hands an started to toy with your nipples, making you shudder and writhe heavily.

“So impatient... you deserve to be punished don't you think? After what you just did to me...”

He kissed your collarbone once and moved down to kiss your hardened nipples.

“Ahhhh, Kylo..... please....” But begging was no use. He wouldn't listen, and everything that was going to happen would happen his way.

He looked up at you, brown eyes clouded with desire as he licked your nipple, and he enjoyed the sounds you made. Moaning his name as you begged for more, but he wouldn't give it. Just lickking and kissing your breasts and sucking at your neck until you were screaming his name. Praying that none of the stormtroopers had heard you. 

Then he finally stopped his movements, making you shudder wildly, searching for any form of contact.

He pushed himself up on you, covering your body with his, but barely touching you, your breast lightly touching his chest. His lips ghosting over yours but not kissing you. And every time you would move upwards to touch him he would move away from you, smiling at your frustration.

He took your hands and held them with one hand above your head. His large fingers slipping trough yours. The other hand he slid down your body, under the fabric of your shirt and in your panties, playing with your clit. He looked into your pleading eyes, begging him not to stop. But just as you felt your climax starting he stopped, making your hips thrust upwards in desperate need for his touch, but he denied it to you. 

You moaned loudly, frustrated as you felt your climax sail away. He smiled at you.

“You deserve this don't you think?” He whispered in your ears as he put his hand back in your panties, pushing onto your clit but not moving. You didn't answer, you just looked into his eyes. 

Keeping your eyes locked he started to rub you again. “Don't you dare look away, I want to look in your eyes when you come. “

So you just looked at him as he started to rub you faster, his long dark hair falling on your cheeks, his left hand still pinning your hands down to the bed and his right hand in your panties. You started to breathe heavily. Gasping for air as he rubbed you mercilessly. All too soon you felt your climax coming again. Kylo seemed to sense it too and he pressed down on you harder and you felt heat flaring through your veins, screaming as you came hard. Your juices covering his hand.

You were panting hard as he leaned back. He licked your juices of his hand and smiled at you. He kissed you softly when you had regained your breath. 

He lay down beside you, pulling a blanket over you both and hugging you from behind, his bare chest touching your bare back. Smiling Kylo pressed a kiss to your neck, making you sigh contently.

And you fell asleep, Kylo watching your breathing slow down to a slow steady pace and kissing you on you head. “I love you” he whispered in your ear, and then he fell asleep himself, with you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good idea for a next chapter??


	4. have to try to break free (Kylo x reader part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're starting a quest to get Kylo way from the dark side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit more about feelings and stuff

“But Kylo! Can't you see what Snoke is doing to you?”

His tantrums were getting worse, ad he learned how to perfectly master the force. Not that you weren't good with the force, but Kylo was just better. 

You could see the old Kylo fading away. The Kylo that has spared your life long ago and asked you to stay with him. If the event were to happen at present time, you would have been dead.

Kylo didn't answer your question, and he didn't have to. For you both knew exactly what Snoke was doing to him.

Kylo had once again destroyed a room. White sparks still flying out of the wall. The darkness is starting to consume him, killing him from within, creating a monster of his own. You've tried to talk to Kylo, about coming to the light side. But he keeps on saying that he belongs in the dark, and that you do too.

But you couldn't take it anymore. Seeing how he was letting Snoke cover him in darkness. Couldn't bear it to see him suffer.

You had to get away. As far as possible, somewhere the first order wouldn't find you.

That night, when you saw Kylo was asleep, you slipped out of bed, carefull not to wake him, and run away. Out of this section of starkiller base, onto one of the platforms.

Everytime someone would ask you what you were doing, you would say you were one a top secret mission for Kylo. And they all just believed you.

In all ways this was too easy, except mentally. It was killing you inside to leave him here like this. But you knew this was the only way. You had to find Luke Skywalker. Maybe he knew how to get through Kylo.

You left with a TIE fighter, everyone thinking you would come back in a few minutes, maybe an hour. But you wouldn't come back. Not today, not tomorrow. First you had to train, to become stronger than Kylo in case he wouldn't change his mind.

Because when you're going back, you will try and talk to him, to bring him over and away from the dark side.

You landed on a large, green planet. The forest reaching in every corner of the land. And a city.

You landed between the trees, trying not to draw any attention to the fact that you had just arrived in a spaceship from the first order. But as you stepped out of the ship, you saw it was too late. There were hundreds of people and creatures standing around you, some of them with guns and blasters.

Then a somewhat older man walked up to you. His eyes looking into yours. Trying to look into your mind to see your intentions. But his eyes were familiar, like you had seen them before, though you were quite certain you hadn't met this man before.

“Are you a spy?” the man asked. You could quite understand this question, given the circumstances.

“No, I am Y/n L/n. And I am looking for Luke Skywalker.”

There was a long silence. The man seemed shocked by the name, like he had heard it before. You thought he was just about to speak again, but then he turned away from you, leaving you standing there confused. The a woman, around the same age of the man came to you. Her gray hair up in two buns.

“Why are you looking for him?” she asked, clearly surprised to hear the name.

“Please don't think I'm being selfish, but I am trying to save Kylo Ren.”

“Sweatheart, he chose this path. As much as I do want him back, I'm afraid that this is impossible.”

“But he doesn't belong there! Snoke is just trying to make him believe that-..... Wait, you know Kylo?”

She knew Kylo? How? For what Kylo told you he had always been on the dark side, and this woman didn't look likeshe would ever go to the dark side. But if she has always been living in the light, how come she knew Kylo?

“I am Kylo's mother, and my name is Leia. The man you just met was Han, he is his father.”

There was a long silence, you let the news sink in. you felt really sorry for them but at the same time you felt a spark of guilt, that you got to spend so much time with him while his parents hadn't.

“How come he has turned to the dark side?”

“Because of Snoke, he convinced his that he could be just as great as his grandfather, Darth Vader. Kylo was young and naive, of course he wanted to be powerfull and strong. So he took his chance and left.”

Tears started to fall down Leia's cheeks,trailing down her chin and into her hands. She started to cry. You felt really uncomfortable, you made a woman you had just met cry. You placed your hand on het shoulder.

“I am going to search Luke, and I will find him.” Leia looked at you through tear strained eyes “And then, I will bring you back your son, even if it is the last thing i'll ever do.” your eyes were full of hope, comforting Leia. She nodded and hugged you. You awkwardly returned the embrace.

 

In the meantime at strakiller base...

“WHERE IS Y/N?” Kylo was furious, why would you leave him? You had accepted his offer to stay and now you had disappeared. This was ridiculous! What if you were just a spy for the resistance? 

He made his way down the corridor, looking for an empty room. When he found one he pulled out his lightsaber and started smashing the wall.

“Kylo calm down! You cannot keep destroying all the computers!” Hux said,but it was no use. Kylo didn't hear him. He was too drowned in the anger he felt right now. So Hux just left him there, closing the door with a loud smack.

But then something snapped in him. He dropped his lightsaber. His knees suddenly felt weak. He took of his mask and his legs gave out. He fell to the ground, his heart was aching. Not with hatred, it felt different, like something was missing. And then he realized.

He missed you.

How could he have been so stupid not to realize this before?

He loved you.

But you were gone. And he doubted iif you would ever return. For he knew he had changed, that he was becoming darker than he had ever been.

His heart felt heavy, like someone had replaced it with a stone. And the he realized his face was wet, he was crying. Crying like someone who had just lost a loved one. 

Because he had.

And he felt the pressure of the dark pushing on his shoulders.the only thing keeping him standing was you. You helped him carry the weightoof the dark. You were his light to keep darkness at distance. 

But you were gone. And now he was alone, crying his eyes out in an empty room.

He screamed your name over and over, tried to use the force to find you, try to apologize. But you were too far away. 

He picked up his mask and went to your room, hoping you were there and this was just one big hell of a nightmare. But it was reality. It was his real life.

And he would find you back, no matter how he was going to do it, even if it was the last thing he'll ever do.

Next day, you left with a girl named Rey and two guys, Poe and Finn, and Chewbacca, to find Luke Skywalker. Since the map was complete now, it was just a matter of flying there. Han had decided to stay with Leia, who wasn't ready for a confrontation with Luke, or her past.

You used the millennium falcon to get there, and in a few minutes you arrived on a special planet, nothing like you had ever seen. It was almost fully covered in water, but for one island.

On the middle of the island stood a temple, where Luke was staying.

Chewbacca and Rey landed the Falcon on the edge of the island.

“Okay guys, who goes first? 'Cus I think it would be a bit weird for us all to show up at once.”

“I'll go first.” you insisted. And after a shot discussion about 'why you would have the right to go first' *cough* Finn *cough*, they allowed you to go.

You climbed, what felt like, two hundred stairs. And then suddenly you reached a clearing, full of grass. The sun shining bright on your skin, making you feel warm. At the other side of the clearing stood a man in a cape. His back turned to you.

You cleared your throat awkwardly.

“Excuse me, sir, but are you Luke Skywalker?”

The man slowly turned around. “Who are you?”

“I am Y/n L/n. I am here to ask you for help.”

“And what could I help you with?”

“Kylo Ren”

His face fell. “I am sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot help you... you see, it was a long time ago when Ben became seduced by the dark si-”

“Who is Ben?” You asked confused. You just wanted him to help you get Kylo back, what has 'Ben' got anything to do with this?

“Ben Solo is Kylo Ren's real name, as I was saying, Ben became seduced by the dark side, Snoke telling him that if he would come with him he would get power. Ben was one of my best students, but he was easily brought over by Snoke. He trained him, trying to make him like his grandfather. Ben wanted to be like him so bad he believed everything he told him. The truth, and the lies. The force is strong in you both, but when he met you, I could feel the light within Ben grow. Like he found a bt of himself. But since you left, it has started fading.” 

He paused and looked at you.

“Can you feel it?”

You blinked “feel what?”

“The light”

You closed your eyes, trying to feel the force. And to your surprise you felt it. Flowing through you and around you. It felt like it lifted you, listened to you, and at the same time, it felt heavy. You could see everyone you had ever met. But not in color. But in shades of black, gray and white. The whiter they were the warmer they felt.

You saw Leia, completely white and it felt like you were standing next to a campfire, the same happened with Han.

And then there came Ky-.. Ben. He had an outline that was completely black, but within the line he was white, burning white, like the dark line was everything that kept him from shining like a star.

And then you came back to earth. And it was clear as daylight. Ben was trying so hard to be a bad guy, but he simply didn't belong there, he belonged here with Han and Leia, and you.

Ben was trying so hard to be what he couldn't be. 

“Thank you” you said.

“may the force be with you”

And with that you left. You would go back to starkiller base, and bring Kylo back home, where he belonged. 

 

*starkiller base*

Kylo had locked himself up in his room, brooding on impossible situation that would bring you back.

“Kylo, Snoke wants to see you.” He could hear Huxs' voice calling from the other side of the room. He stood up and opened the door.

Hux gasped. Kylos' normally bright, black locks of hair were now greasy and a tangles mess on his head. He had dark lines under his eyes from a sleepless night and his eyes were red from crying.

He dragged his body out of your room, ignoring Hux, and walking to the room where Snoke would be waiting for him.

He walked into the room and stopped before a platform, where Snokes' hologram would appear.

It did, and it kept silent, looking over Kylos' appearance.

“Kylo, you've got to let go of her, this will stand in your way to power. If you can't let go of her you ill never be as strong as Vader.”

Kylo's eyes were wet with tears that were about to spill, but he held them back.

“I can't let her go... I've tried! But I really can't!”

“Try harder! She has deceived us. She told the resistance about the weapon and our plans.”

“She would never do that!”

“You will be tested Kylo, and when that will happen, will you be ready?”

And with that he left, leaving Kylo staring at empty space, trying to place what he had just heared. You had betrayed him! This couldn't be real. But what if it was?

He went to the training room, over thinking all the events while training like mad.

 

 

 

And a few planets away, you could feel some of the light in Ben fading away...


	5. light and darkness (Kylo x reader part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fighting with Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this turned out a bit shitty, but next chapter will be smut again!!!

You landed on starkiller base, lightsaber at the ready. With the information you had given the resistance you should be able to blow this thing up. I''d better be on time, because they were charging the weapon and when it was fully charged they would blow up the planet you had been.

Han, Chewbacca, Finn, Rey and Poe were with you. As you landed you felt Kylo's hatred for you. You could understand it, you had spilled all his secret plans to 'the enemy'.

You and your team was given the task to go to the base of the weapon and destroy it from within. So as you got there, with only a few fights with stormtroopers, Han handed out bombs, you divided the space in six parts and started placing bombs.

You walked to the part you were supposed to do. you climbed down a ladder and started placing bombs at this floor, hiding behind pillars when stormtoopers drew near.

Just as you were about to climb back up, you saw Kylo. He was walking towards a bridge connecting this side of the floor to the other.

You couldn't hold yourself in. As Kylo was halfway the bridge you ran up to him, stopping at the start of the bridge.

“BEN!” You screamed, making the sound of your voice echoing through the hall. Kylo stopped mid step, shocked by the call of his real name, a name he hadn't used for a long time.

He slowly turned around and you started walking towards him. His eyes were full of shock.

“You left” he said, his voice cold as ice.

“I had to”

“You betrayed me”

“I am trying to save you!”

The others were all looking at the scene, completely caught of guard by your nerve to step up to Kylo like this.

Then he suddenly pulled out his lightsaber. The red light illuminating his face.

“I don't know if I can trust you Y/n.”

You pulled out your own lightsaber, but your mouth fell open. Your once red lightsaber, had turned blue.

Kylos' face was full of anger. This was not how you planned this to go.

Suddenly Kylo held his lightaber up and slammed it down, aiming for your head. You blocked it and took a step back. The he stuck his saber forwarts, trying to stab you in your chest. Again you blocked him.

He slammed again, your saber blocking his, but he kept pushing. His lightsaber trapped your between the large beam of light and a smaller side saber. You tried to push him away, but the look in his eyes said enough. His eyes were full of hatred. He wouldn't stop until you had killed you.

He pushed on his lightsaber. You couldn't hold it much longer. Your saber was slowly pushed lower. The kylo took his chance and stabbed you in your shoulder. You let out a scream of pain.

“BEN!” a second voice called. It was Han, making a distraction. Walking down the other side of the bridge to face Kylo.

As soon as Kylos' lightsaber left your shoulder you ran back, of the bridge, where Poe was waiting for you. You fell in his arms, crying like mad.

“YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU JUST USED ME!” Kylo screamed at you.

“That's not true!” You chocked out between sobs.

“c'mon Y/n. We gotta get your arm tended for.” Poe insisted. You nodded in his embrace and you walked back. Watching the scene that now happened on the bridge.

Oh god. Kylo wasn't going to do that was he?

But then he did it.

You heared Rey and Finn screaming from the higher floors.

“Y/n we gotta go!” said Poe. And you started too run. You heard kylo scream in pain. Trying to block out the sound you ran faster, until you reached the exit. Poe told you to wait there, in the trees, and he would get a ship to get you out of here.

You ran into the forest with Finn and Rey, the snow crackling under your feet.

Then you all suddenly stopped, startled by the sound of a lightsaber. He had followed you. Kylo. He was going to kill you all.

“Kylo please! Come to your senses! Come with us!” You pleaded.

“So I can watch you snogging your new victim? I think not. Snoke is my master and he will rule the galaxy. Join me Y/n!”

You stared at him. You loved him, but you would never go back to the dark side. Not even or him. So you drew your lightsaber again, ignoring the stinging pain in your shoulder. He walked to you and started swinging his saber swiftly around. You blocked his each time, remembering the training he had given you.

You didn't want to hurt him, but if that was the only way to stop him, then so be it. 

You blocked his saber and attacked, taking him by surprise and hitting him is his side. 

He fell to the ground, letting out a cry of pain. He lay there, shivering in the cold snow, clutching the now bleeding wound in his side.

“Ben, please.”

e turned his head and looked at you.

“come with us.”

He looked at the sky, realized that the sun was almost gone, and looked back to you.

“no” he said. And suddenly he was carried away by Hux. He pulled him into a tie fighter, and they fled. Leaving you standing there. The wound in your shoulder bleeding badly.

“Y/N” you heard Finn and Rey screaming.

You walked over to them, still holding your shoulder.

“Come on we gotta get you out of here.”

They pulled you into a spaceship, which Poe had brought, and left, just before everything exploded.

Why would Kylo do this? Was it too late? You should never have left, maybe this all wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left. But there was no turning back now. Kylo had chosen for the dark side and there was no changing his mind,

 

In the meatime, Hux tended to Kylo, and Kylo was lost in his thoughts. Feeling more regret than ever. Regret for killing his father, regret for leaving you, regret for everything he had jut said to you. What happened next happened very fast. As soon as Hux was done tending his wounds he grabbed his lightsaber and killed him. Hux lifeless body slumping to the floor. He took over control of the fighter. He would follow the millennium falcon, and try to apologize for his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you would prefer. Another story or smutty oneshots ;)


	6. Making it up (Kylo x reader part 6) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make up sex with Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!! God i missed writing the smut

They had brought you to a hospital in one of the near planets. Your shoulder had healed well, and you could go home in a few days.

The doctor came to check on you again, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Enter.” You said, assuming it was Rey, Poe or Finn, who came to visit you every day.

But it was Kylo. Hesitating in the doorstep, and then entering.

“Could you give us a minute?” you asked the doctor. She nodded and left. Leaving Kylo standing at the foot of you bed. The fight at starkiller base was now some weeks ago, but you could still see all of it happening inside your head. You didn't look at him knowing that the puppy eyes he could use would distract you.

“I'm sorry” He said softly, sitting down next to you. You refused to look at him. It was hard to be mad at him, you loved him so much.

He grabbed your chin and before you knew it, he was kissing you. Not hot and needy as it was the first time, but lightly and full of love. And you knew he meant it.

You kissed him back, happy to be together again. Then he broke away.

“Let me make it up to you.” he muttered in your ear. You shivered and nodded. You relaxed and let your head fall into the pillows. He kissed your cheek softly, licking down to your neck. Kissing your soft spot.

You had missed this, you had missed him. You loved letting him dominate you. He pushed himself under your covers. He took of his shirt and threw it carelessly on the ground. You smiled at him, and he smiled back. A real smile, one you hadn't seen in a while, and it took your breath away. He kissed you again, deeply and passionate.

You needed him now. It had been so long. So you pulled at his trousers. 

“Off” You whispered in his ear. Voice clouded with arousal.

He let out a low, breathy chuckle. “But you are still fully dressed.

And in one movement you removed your upper clothing. Letting out a laugh as his jaw dropped.

He sat back for a moment. Admiring your form.

You pushed yourself up, threw your arms around his neck and fell back down, taking him with you. Smiling as he pressed his lips back to yours.

As your tongues started wrestling you snaked one hand between your bodies to rub the obvious bulge in his trousers, making Kylo snap his head back with a gasp. Panting for air as you slipped your hand in his boxers, squeezing his erection.

He was getting harder and harder the longer you stroked him, and Kylo was now shivering above you. Sweat druplets forming at the roots of his hair. 

And then he pulled your hand away from him. Literally ripping of your trousers and panties. He pushed one finger inside you, making you feel complete. He pumped his finger in and out. Curling it when he is in to the knuckle. And then he slipped in a second and third finger, preparing you for his dick.

“You're so wet” He whispered hotly into your ear. His hot breath tickling the shell.

And then he slowly pushed himself into you, brushing against something inside that made you moan his name as hard as you dared in this place. 

He rested his head against your neck. And after a while, he slowly started to move. Thrusting his hips into you, slowly pulling out before almost slamming back into you. 

Within a few trusts you were a moaning, whimpering mess beneath Kylo. You were both sweating and panting. 

And with a few more trusts you felt Kylo coming inside you, triggering your own orgasm. Feeling Kylo collapse on top of you.

The he pulled out of you andlay down beside you. You pushed him on his back and laid your head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat as you both fell sleep.

And well, lets say the doctor wasn't really pleased to walk in a room to see this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for not updating last week! I have been really busy. But I promise I'll update before Monday!


	7. Weddingsmut (Kylo x reader part 7) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dayyyyy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much wedding, mostly smut but hey :D and sorry for not updating earlier ^^

“I do” Kylo said, smiling at you. His deep voice sending a shiver down your spine. He looked absolutely beautiful. He was wearing his best clothes, a black shirt and pants. His black hair was even more shiny than ever, waving in the chill breeze.

You wouldn't have imagined this a couple of months ago, but now, you were about to marry Kylo!

The ceremony leader turned to you. You looked into Kylos' eyes, and you couldn't hear a word hat was said. But you already knew it. 

“I do.” You said, smiling as he let out a relieved sigh of air he had been holding in.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

and Kylo didn't waste a moment. He immediately smashed his lips on yours. The kiss made your legs go weak. There was applause from the guests, and you pulled away. Smiling at your husband.

After receiving congratulations from literally EVERYONE, you and Kylo went to change into other robes for the party.

You stepped into your dressing room, telling Leia that you didn't need any help with getting your dress of.

Big mistake.

As you had taken off the dress, you had forgotten about the corset. It was very tight around your shoulders making it impossible for you to reach it.

“Kylo!” You whisper shouted

“Yes?” said Kylo from the other room.

“I.... uhm..... I'm stuck! I cant get this thing off...”

There was a silence, you stared awkwardly into the mirror. Then the door slowly opened and Kylo stepped cautiously in. You pulled your long hair over your shoulder as he stepped behind you. His hands smoothed over your back, up to the zipper, and unzipped it.

Your mind was so focused on his hands on your back that you forgot to hold the corset and it fell to the ground, leaving you in your panties in front of Kylo.

He didn't move, his eyes just roamed your back. You stood still as well, knowing Kylo couldn't control himself when seeing you like this. You felt his warm breath on your neck, breathing deeply.

Then you felt his cold but gentle hands on your naked back, tracing down your spine and up your curves. He stepped forwards, his chest pressing against your back as his hands moved to your front. Exploring your body like it was your first time, teasing your nipples until you were arching against his front. You turned around in his grip and pressed your body up against his. Feeling a huge bulge against your thigh.

Kylo had obviously just been dressing himself. He was now in a simple pants, looks like you had called him for help before he could put his shirt on.

He slowly stepped away from you to unzip his pants.

“Kylo? Is this the right time? Shouldn't we wait till after the party?”

“I'll just take you again then if you want.” He said, smiling as a blush crept onto your cheeks.

He kissed you deeply with his laying you down on the ground, removing the rest of your clothing and leaving a fair few hickies on your neck where you wouldn't be able to hide them.

You gasped as he pushed one, and then two fingers inside of you, his thumb brushing your clit, leaving you breathless. He kept pumping into you slowly, making you beg for more.

“Please... ahh... Kylo... fuck me please...”

He licked your lips and positioned himself at your entrance. Then he pushed into you until he was fully inside you. And he pulled out again until only the tip was inside you. And he slammed back into you.

He pounded into you, making you scream his name. You both didn't last long. You felt him shudder inside you, triggering your own orgasm. He fell on top of you.

You laid still for a moment, enjoying the moment together, when the door opened.

“Guys! Where have you been? We've been searching everywh- OH MY GOD WAS THAT REALLY NESSICARY?!”

Shouted Finn as he slammed the door closed and ran away.

Kylo and you stared at each other and then suddenly you both burst out laughing. 

He really had changed a lot. A couple of months ago he would never laugh, not even smile. But now you could see his eyes lit up whenever he looked at you.

“We should get dressed.” You murmured while stroking his long black hair.

He nodded and tuned to look at you with his beautiful eyes. He pressed his lips against yours, they were soft and gentle. You sighed as he pulled away, but you knew you would have to return to the party.

Kylo puts his trousers back on as you search for clothes in your closet. He leaves your room, leaving you blushing like mad. 

No matter how many times you would do this, he would still have the same effect on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather a shitty one... BUT THE NEXT ONE IS WAY BETTER :D


	8. Drunk parties (Kylo x reader part 8) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy lapdance ending in beatifull smut with our Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was rather shitty so I thought 'ey lets make another one!' So here ya go!!

"Never have I ever.... had a crush on Poe!" You said.

True. All of you had had quite a few shots by now. This was your favorite game to play at these parties. No one would lie because no one would remember it in the morning.

Most of the girls took a shot, and Finn.

"So mate, how long have you fancied me ey?" Poe asked him with a wink. You laughed. Kylo huffed. 

If it was for Kylo there wouldn't have been a party at all. But he just couldn't resist your pleading puppy eyes.

It was now Poes' turn.

"Never have I ever... recieved or given a lap dance!"

You looked around. You had had a few relationships and giving lapdances was your speciality. You looked at the others. None of them was taking a shot. Exept...

"KYLO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Poe burst out laughing, and Finn looks afraid. Like at any moment he would picture you two again, on the floor of your room.

"It wasn't relevant." Kylo shifted uncomfortably.

"Irrelevant or not it's going to change now."

"Y/n... you cant just give a lap dance in a room full of people!"

"Are you afraid?" You taunted.

Kylo didn't know what was happening. Someone had given you a chair and before Kylo knew it he was sitting on it. Were you really going to do this? He prayed not.

You walked over to the dj to ask for a song that would suit a lapdance.

You made your way back to where Kylo was sitting. Swinging your hips on the beat of the music. You could see his face getting a darker shade of red as you stopped in front of him.

You placed your knee on the side of the chair and your hands on the back, next to his face, and pushed yourself forward. Straddling him on the chair with your breasts almost touching his face.

He held his breath. Still trying to register wat was going on. People were laughing drunkenly but you didn't seem to care. For you just started rocking your thigh against his member. Making it swell and become harder. Kylo tried to stop it, but it was impossible for him to think of anything as you made him feel so good.

You leaned back to stare at his flushed face. His hair still messy from the previous activities. His eyes clouded with lust and pink swollen lips. He looked so kissable now. But you decided to tease him some more.

You sucked at his neck, knowing precisely where his weak spots were. Kissing them and sucking. You could feel his erection growing in his trousers. 

Then you took his hand and dragged him away from the chair, out of the room and into a bathroom. 

He kissed you roughly. His soft lips pressing hard against yours as a small moan escaped your lips. His tongue entered your mouth. Tasting you as you played with eachother.

He pulled of your shirt and growled happily as he saw you weren't wearing a bra. You pulled down your trousers and panties and stepped into one of the showers, turning on the water.

Kylos eyes widened. What a lovely evening. He took of his trousers and boxers and his erection sprang free. He was already very hard. He joined you in the shower and closed the door. You kissed him, placing your arms around his wet neck as he pushed you up against the wall. You moaned as the cold stone wall connected with your wet back. 

Kylo kissed your neck, moving one of his hands to play with your clit. You were both breathing heavily.

"I have an idea" he said, his cock leaking with precum.

"Sit down" he growled. You obeyed. Sitting with your back against the wall and your legs forced apart from the lack of space. He sat opposite you. Placing his legs over your so your entrance and his balls were connected.

He traced one hand down your leg and started tou rub your clit. You whimpered. The movement and the water still pouring onto your oversensitive bodies feeling delicious.

You took his cock in your hand. Stroking him in time with his rubs.

You could feel your climax starting to grow. Heat pooling low in your stomach. 

And you felt Kylo become even harder. You were both panting. Hot and moaning in the shower.

"Y/n... I don't think I will last much longer..." his voice heavy with arousal. Turning you on even more and stroke him faster.

Then Kylo let out a loud moan as his cum spurted out his cock. The sight of him cumming made you cum too. Moaning and screaming his name as your body shaked with waves of pure pleasure. 

Minutes ticked by as Kylo had moved to sit beside you. The water still pooring onto your legs.

"I love you" you said as you were starting to drift off.

"I love you too" kylo chuckled. His black hair clinging to his beautiful pale face. He picked you up bridal style and carried you back you your bedroom. Where you burried your head into his chest as you felt a kiss being pressed to your forehead before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it. Comments are love! Tx for reading! as you may have noticed, I changed this to a collection for all the star wars one shots I'm going to make. If you have any request, please ask! I am out of requests now :)


	9. Birthday presents (Hux x reader) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is having his best birthday ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand if not all of you like Hux, but I think he's actually pretty adorable. :)

Hux walked around in his office, annoyed as always. no. More annoyed than ever. That is, because someone *Ugh Kylo Ugh* had decorated his normally black and gray room with bright colored balloons and flags. And on the empty wall was written with pink graffiti: “Happy birthday Hux!”

He could kill that man! Hux hated birthdays. He had requested everyone to ignore it and act like it was a normal day, but of course Kylo wouldn't let any chance slip to humiliate and annoy Hux. Well he was succeeding at it.

Hux angrily called to Rens' office, but no one took the phone. He was probably destroying yet another room now. And Hux would be the one to fix the consoles that were destroyed.

 

Your p.o.v.

“LET ME GO!” I screamed. But he wouldn't set me down. I was in the middle of a training with my brother Kylo when suddenly he had picked me up and carried me away.

“Kylo where are we going?” he stayed silent. 

After a minute of struggling against his hold I gave up. He was to strong.

We received a lot of curious looks from various troopers. Some of them started whispering and pointing, which was logical, since I was in only a short gym top and shorts. I couldn't see where we were going but Kylo definitely had something in mind and whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Then he stopped before a door, opened it with the force and dragged me in.

“Kylo what are we doing in God may know whos' bedroom?”

“This, my little sister, is the bedroom of our dear general. Today is his birthday, and as I noticed you both are attracted to eachoter, I'm going to dress you nicely and leave you here for him.”

“You can't force me to be sexy for Hux! I don't even like him!”

“Tell that to the blush on your face sis.” he picked a box from under the bed and opened it, in it was a black bra and panties, a long black see-through dress and a green tie.

“Kylo no! I'm not gonna do this! You're crossing a line!”and then suddenly I froze. I couldn't move. This was an ability that Kylo always used against me. True, I also had the force, but he was trained by Snoke and he would never let me become as powerfull as he is.

“You will put these clothes on and lay on the bed until Hux arrives here.”

oh god. He is using the mind trick. I tried to resist, but as soon as Kylo unfroze me and left the room I started to take of my training clothes, to replace them with the ones Kylo had left, and lay down on the bed. 

I wanted to run. Okay, I may have a small crush on Hux, but that gives my idiot brother no right to make me lay on his bed as a birthday present. But I couldn't move, frozen on the bed. I looked at the clock, it was a quarter to 6 and in 15 minutes Hux would come to his room. What will he say? A tear escaped my eyes, this was ridiculous! Kylo would pay for this later.

“Hey! General! You liked the decorations?” Kylo asked as he caught up with him in one of the corridors.

“I hope you didn't do anything with my room while I was working.”

Kylo didn't say anything for a minute, only when they reached Hux room door kylo spoke.

“Enjoy your present!” and with that he ran away.

Hux shook his head, will that man never grow up? He opened the door and stepped in. he dropped his cloak to the floor, tossing it beside the door. He took of his shoes, placing them on the cloak. He locked the door and stripped down to his boxers. Then Hux walked to the door of his bedroom and opened it slowly...

 

I lay still, freezing as the door door opened. Hux entered the room, yawning while raking a hand through his messy red hair. Then he opened his eyes and stopped. His yaw dropped.

I stared at him, not able to string a sentence together. Hux looked breathless, he turned a shade of red that almost matched his hair.

“Happy birthday” I managed to say, my voice sounded small, like it was't me speaking.

“Kylo did this?” he asked softly.

“yes, yes he did.”

“Will you remind me to thank him?”

“For what?”

And then he grabbed the green tie around my neck and pulled me off the bed, smashing our lips together. His lips were rough and heated, was this really happening?

Hux stepped back, his eyes wandering over my scarcely clothed body. I tried to cover myself with my arms, but he took of my dress and the rest of my clothing. Then he pushed me down to my knees.

“Suck me”

Did I hear him correctly? He took hold of the tie around my neck and tugged ligtly at it. I pulled his boxers down. He is huge, and rock hard. Was this really the effect I had on him? I raked my nails over his thigh and wrapped my hand around his erection, tugging slightly at the base. Hux let out a low growl.

“I said 'suck'!” he said with a sharper tug on the tie.

I licked the tip of his erection and slowly took as much of him in your mouth as I could, which was halfway because he was so huge. I started to suck back, but Hux wasn't satisfied. He pushed his erection down my throat until he was fully inside me. I tried not to gag, but let out a moan. Messaging his cock. He let out a pleased sigh.

Then he pulled out me, letting me breathe and then pulling the tie, forcing his cock fully back inside my throat. I took the hint and started to make the movement myself, placing my hands on his thighs to steady myself. Hux moaned loudly as I started massaging his balls with my hand.

After a few more sucks his cock started to throb. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up, then slamming me onto his bed. He crawled on top of me, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He pushed two fingers in my entrance.

“God, you're so ready” 

“Says you” I said before thinking.

He looked in my eyes, and then slammed his erection into me forcefully. Hitting me deep and at all the right spots at once. Then I felt heat coil and explode, wrecking through my body as I came hard, clenching down onto his cock while moaning his name. The squeezing sensation sending him over the edge.

He collapsed next to me, his arms snaking around my waist. Then we both fell asleep.

 

 

Next morning I woke up, staring into another pair of eyes.

“Morning, love.” he murmured, pressing a loving kiss to my lips. Not like last night. Not hot or full with lust, but filled with love.

“Hux, don't forget to thank kylo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are needed, please leave a comment. I LOVE YOU ALL.


	10. failure (Ben Solo x reader) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING, SELF-HARM* reader almost dies but gets saved by some old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make it, I'm not sorry. but if you think you could be triggered by this PLEASE DON'T READ IT!

Why had this happened? Was it all your fault? No, Snoke seduced him to the dark side. Even though that was some years ago.

You picked up a small but sharp knife and rolled up your left sleeve. For all the guilt you felt there was only one way to be free of the pain. You had been so proud of yourself for being clean from self-harm for like 2 years. But now you had some alcohol you felt all these old and familiar thoughts cross your mind.

You knew it was wrong, but it just felt so right. Han and Leia had lost their son because you were unable to save him from the dark.

You were listening to some sad songs and that knife looked so attractive.

You placed the blade to your arm and started tracing the almost faded white marks.

All the guilt welled up inside you started to sink as you carved into your skin, blood flooding down your arm and onto the ground.

You had stayed on the same planet where Ben had turned to the dark side. Where he had left you. But you couldn't leave. Not with the stinging feeling in your mind. Knowing you could have prevented all the misery that had happened.

The word “FAIL” was now carved into your arm. Not deep, but deep enough to make droplets of blood spill. 

Only it wasn't enough.

In the distance there was a ship landing, a ship from the first order.

But you wouldn't become their hostage.

By the time they would reach you you would be gone.

The door on the ship opened and a large, black spot emerged from it.

A spot. For your eyes were clouded with tears.

You were shaking,but so be it. you place the knife on your jugular. This is it. Without thinking you pushed down, making blood shoot out of you, flowing over your arms like a fountain and falling like a waterfall.

You started to black out due to the loss of blood.

 

“Y/n? Y/N! GUYS HELP ME! SHE IS WOUNDED!”

You heard a deep voice saying. The figure ran over to you, taking of his mask and throwing it away. It bended over you, but you could only see black. Darkness.

It was too late.

 

But then... after what seemed like some seconds, you woke up again, gasping for air, feeling a stinging pain in your arm like you had never felt before.

“Wazzappening?” you asked. Your vision was clearing up. Some person was holding your good hand.

“Y/n? Why did you do that?! You could have been dead!” his voice sounded familiar, his face looked familiar. But you couldn't place it. Maybe because you had isolated yourself from all sorts of communication for so long.

“Who are you?” You asked. Curious for why he had saved you. Who would even care about you?

“It's me, Ky-... Ben.” he said.

“Ben? But you were...”

“seduced by the dark side yes we know and now he is back. For Gods sake Ben move! I can't do the stitches properly with you hanging all over her!”

“Sorry dad” Ben said. And he smiled. Then he moved away to give Han more room.

Ben closed the door behind him.

“What did you do that for kid?” He asked, digging the needle into your arm and back up, tying the cord to stop the bleeding.

“I felt guilty.” you said while staring at the ceiling, suddenly ashamed about what you had done.

“I just thought it was my fault Ben had left. An that it was I who made you and Leia feel so terrible.”

“Of course it wasn't you fault. Snoke is really powerful.” he said, finishing the last stitch. 

“Well, I think ben would like to have a word with you.” He said with a wink. He opened the door and called Ben, as he was about to walk away,

“Han?” he stopped in his tracks.

“thank you.”

He let out a small chuckle.

Then Ben entered the room. His black hair falling messily around his face.

“Hey” he said. He walked in and sat beside you on the bed.

“Why did you do that?” He kissed your forehead. Your cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Because of you....”

He looked into your eyes. His blue ones boring into your e/c ones. Then he place his hand in your h/c hair and kissed you. It was hot and needy, and everything you ever wanted. Ben moved on top of you. His body covering yours. He lifted your bandaged arm and kissed it softly.

“Don't ever do that again.”

You didn't have time to respond, for his lips were back on yours, his tongue pushing past your soft lips, his hair falling around your face. 

Ben quickly had all your clothes removed, and was back with his lips on yours. His eyes were filled with lust as he slowly entered you, making you scream in pain. He stopped, waiting for you to adjust. Tears spilled from your eyes, from joy of finally being here with Ben, and from pain, because this is your first time.

After a minute or two the pain seemed to subside.

“Ben... please... move...” You moaned out, pain transforming into pleasure as he stretched you perfectly, his member hitting all your most sensitive places with every thrust. Your juices were dripping down his balls. You were both moaning like mad when you came, shaking hard as Ben gave one deep thrust and released his seed in you.

You laid still for a minute, catching your breath. Ben had found a blanked and pulled it over both of you.

Then the door bursts open. “NEXT TIME YOU DO THIS OR YOU KEEP QUIET OR ON SOMEONE ELSES SHIP!!” And with that Han slammed the door close. Leaving you stunned in bed, where you fell asleep together.

Finally in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in need for more requests, Ben, Han or anyone x reader plzzzzzz. and thanks for reading!


	11. Lightsabers (Ben x reader) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut at Lukes academy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just happened, this rough enough?

“You like seeing me like this don't you?” You said, watching him as you pleasured yourself on your bed opposite his. His eyes were focused on your finger, that was rubbing your clit slowly. Your back against the wall and your other hand spreading your lower lips to give Ben perfect view.

“You're so hot.” He whispered while pulling his pants and boxers down, sitting on his bed with his back against the opposite wall. He was already hard.

He stroked his cock in time with your rubs, speeding up and slowing down whenever you would. Moans leaving your lips at the beautiful feeling. 

Then without warning you came, throwing your head back against the wall. And Ben followed, his cum spreading all across his bed.

And then he woke up.

Ben had been plaugued by dreams like this. Always about you. Especially when having a wet dream, which was the case right now.

He cursed as he stood up and walked to the closet, threw of his wet boxers and pulled on clean ones.

“Issitalrreaddytime?” You asked, lifting your head of your pillow.

You and Ben shared a room here, at Lukes' academy. You were both training at the same level. But you had figured out you were a jedi only some years ago. Now you were both 18 years and training with Luke Skywalker. But sharing a room, how innocent it looked to you, had a great effect on Ben.

“No, just go back to sleep Y/n.”

You groaned annoyed and turned around, head facing the wall. He thought you were cute when you were annoyed.

But just as you fell asleep again a voice rang on the voice-over.

“Time to wake up, young jedis!” and music started to play. 

You both dressed quick and went outside. The group was divided in smaller groups based on skill. Therefore you and Ben were the first ones to get training. Just the two of you, for you both are already very skilled.

“Today,” said Luke, eying you two,” is the day, that you will receive your lightsabers.” He pointed at some sabers lying at the floor in front of where he was sitting.

“ladies first” Luke said. You walked up to his slowly, eying the sabers.

Then he closed his eyes, thinking very deep. And after a minute or five he opened them again and handed you one of the lightsabers. 

“Thank you.” You said, taking the saber and walking back to Ben, who was getting his saber.

“Well I think this is enough excitement for one day, I'll leave you to explore these sabers and their powers.” And he was gone. Typical Luke.

There was one small problem with these things. HOW DO YOU TURN THEM ON?

You really couldn't find the on button. Where would the saber come out?

“Ben? Do you know how to turn this on?”

“You turn me on.”

“What?”

“I said 'you turn it on,'” He turned the handle around “by” he pushed everywhere on it “pushing the on button!” And a red flash of light appeared out of the handle, making him jump and throw it on the floor. You laughed.

“Go on, laugh, try and find the on button.”

And you pushed it, because you had found it while he was raping his saber to try and turn it on.

He looked at you annoyed. You looked at the saber. It was a clear f/c beam of light.

And then you felt something. A sort of pressure, like a finger, but there was nothing, pushing into you.

What the hell was happening. You were fully dressed, how was this possible. It was pushing in and out of you. And then you saw Ben, moving his hand perfectly hidden in his sleeve.

“Subtle.” you said

“What?”

You turned of the saber and dropped it. Then you grabbed his shirt and dragged him into your room, pulling him on top of you on the bed.

“Show me how good you are with that lightsaber of yours.” You said. He kissed you. His lips muffling the groan you let out.

He stood up, removing his shirt. He was pale and muscled. You stood up, pushing him against the wall and kissing him ferociously. But he was stronger, and suddenly you were on the ground, his lips on yours. Your clothes were gone, how that happened, nobody knows.

He placed his hand over your wetness, your juices already covering his hand. You moaned at the feeling of his cold hand on your hot clit. He placed a wet finger there and started rubbing you, placing his member at your entrance.

He entered you fast, slamming fully into you, making you cry out. And he forcefully started pounding into you, your back acing from the impact. But the feeling of pleasure was greater than the pain of the hard floor. He bit in your neck, leaving teethmarks on the skin.

He kissed you, licking your lips and basically any part of skin he could reach. Sucking at spots that made you moan harder and slamming into you, his hot balls hitting your wet arse. He was very large, almost painfully stretching you.

“Y/n, come for me” he whispered in your ear, and you literally screamed as you came, Ben moaning as he followed. His hot seed overing your inner walls.

Then it was silent, except for the sounds of you both trying to suck air back into your lungs.

“So,” You said after a few minutes “are we, like, together now?” You asked hopefully, stroking his soft black hair, which was now messy.

He placed his chin upon your chest. “If you want to”

“Of course I do!” You said, placing your hands on his cheek and pulling him forwards, your lips once more connecting. But now in a sweet kiss, that would be the start of a great relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has anything else in mind for a one shot, requests are more than welcome! 
> 
> I am delayed a bit :'( I have to study a lot and ALAN RICKMAN just died okay I love Snape this is one hell of a emotional blow


	12. jealous (Hux x reader) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is jealous when he sees Kylo with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the requests! And thanks for reading! I love you all!

You sighed as you walked down to your office. These meetings were always so boring. You worked here at starkiller base to make sure every bill was paid. Which were a lot, with all Kylos' tantrums. You were in charge of building the weapon. To make sure it wouldn't cost a lot of money but still worked properly. You also shared your office.

With Kylo.

It was terrible! Every time he would receive bad news he would break down his half of the room. Just his half. He would spare your side. 

Most of the time he wouldn't wear his mask. He looked so vulnerable. So young. Whenever he thought you weren't watching he would stare. You could see it in the corner of your eye.

You could feel his eyes on you. But you didn't want such attention. Not from him.

Though you would never admit it to anyone, you had a huge crush on Hux. But he wasn't showing any signs of affection towards anyone.

You sat down on your seat in the office, getting back to your work.

“You are doing great, you know that?”

You jumped as you heard his voice, you hadn't seen Kylo sitting at his desk.

“Thanks... I guess...” you answered. Kylo wasn't someone who usually gave compliments.

He stood up and sat down on your desk, his legs brushing against your knees.

“You know you look very cute when you're thinking.”

“What are you doing?”

“You know what I'm doing.”

“Ren. Could you stop distracting Y/n from her work?”

Hux was standing in the doorway, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Is that a command?” Kylo wasn't going to give up so easily. He had liked you for a long time, but so has the general. You pushed your chair back a bit, trying to get away from this argument. Kylo noticed this and stepped in front of you.

“I don't think she needs protection from you Ren.” Hux said, watching Kylo.

“What do you want Hux?”

“You know perfectly well what I want.”

Kylo looked angry, but with one last look at Hux he walked away, brushing past Hux as he left the room.

But the general stayed there, watching you from the doorway. You decided not to pay any attention to him as you pushed your chair back and went back to work.

Hux stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. You looked up at him, your eyes meeting his. Oh god he was standing right in front of your desk.

“Stand up and get here.” He demanded.

With little hesitation, mostly because you were confused, you stood up and walked over to him.

He looked around the room, and then placed his hands under your ass and placed you on a desk.

Kylos' desk.

You looked at the man standing in front of you, his eyes dark with lust. He placed his hands on your waist as he stood between your legs. And then suddenly his lips were on your neck. Licking and sucking at your weak spots, making you moan and whimper. Your hands gripping at his shirt. His hands clenched on your waist, painfully, leaving bruises.

He kissed your collarbone, his hands drifting to your legs. And then he pushed you back. Your spine and head meeting the metal desk painfully hard.

You heard a lightsaber activating. 

You snapped your head up to look at it. Hux had Kylos' saber in his hand, slowly pointing it in your direction.

The hot blade of the saber almost burning your skin as Hux cut your shirt open with it. The ripped sides of the shirt and your bra falling aside leaving you half naked in front of your general.

He quickly took of his shirt and laid his upper body on yours, his fingers pinching at your nipples as he sucked at your weakest spots, you spurring him on with moans and whimpers. His hands snaked to your pants, unzipping them and pushing them down, leaving you naked in front of him.

Hux stood up, watching your body hungrily. Then he fell to his knees in front of you, his breath on your sensitive areas. His finger pushed at your clit, sending sparks of pleasure through your body. 

But he didn't move his finger, just placed it there. You were getting really frustrated, but you wouldn't beg. You tried to keep your hips still. But as you suddenly felt a tongue press against your entrance your hips jerked up.

Hux smiled as he pressed his tongue in your entrance and his finger started to move in slow circles. You let out a moan and your back arched. He was good at his, but you needed more.

The feeling of his nose brushing against your folds and his tongue fucking you and his finger moving slowly on your clit was overwhelming. You couldn't think straight anymore, mind clouded over with lust.

But Hux was patient, and after what seemed like ages you felt heat gather in your belly, the muscles in your body starting to ache, your legs clenching around the generals shoulders as you felt your climax coming.

But Hux sensed it too, and just as you were about to come, he pulled away and stepped back, making you sigh in frustration. You were so close! 

Hux pulled down his trousers and boxers. He was already really hard. Unconsciously you traced your hand down your body, rubbing yourself at the sight of the effect you had on him.

But he grabbed your hand away and placed his mouth on your clit, his tongue licking your clit furiously. You gasped.

“If you want to come, my pet, you'll have to beg for it.”

and he shoved two fingers in you.

“Hmmmmmm, so wet for me, love?”

You bit your finger, you were a moaning mess beneath his touch. You didn't want to beg.

But you had to, as you felt your climax building.

“you're close aren't you?”

“Yes!” You gasped. And then you felt your orgasm. Pure pleasure flooding through your veins.

But you didn't have time to recover.

Hux slammed his cock into you making you cry out. And he slammed into you, Kylos' desk creaking under the movement.

He leaned forwards, never stopping his movements, and placing his lips against your ear.

“Your mine, do you understand?”

You nodded, trying to gasp air back in your already exhausted lungs.

He slammed harder into you. “Whose are you?”

“Yours!” You screamed out, feeling a second orgasm build fast.

“Whose?” 

“Yours!”

“Say my name!” He quickened his pace.

“Hux!” You gasped, you were so close.

“LOUDER!”

“HUX!!!!” 

You screamed as you came. Clenching around his cock. And with a few final thrusts he came inside you, riding out your orgasms for as long as possible.

But Hux didn't stay. He quickly dressed himself and left the room, leaving you exhausted on Kylos' desk.

When you stepped of the desk you fell to the floor. Your legs to spend to carry you. And in front of you lay a folded letter. You opened it.

“Until next time, my pet ~H.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets put it this way. This storyline isn't over yet ;)


	13. Bath time (Hux x reader) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Hux a rather short massage in the bath tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I was really busy with school. I promise I will make all the requests that have been made though :)

You poured some nice smelling perfumes in the now full tub. Hux could arrive any moment now. Before he left for a long day of work he ordered you to have a bath ready for him, which has never happened before. He normally only took a shower and went of to bed. You were his maid, meaning every time he would return to his rooms and throw his work on the table and his coat and shoes, you would have to put them in their proper places. Only for everything happening again the next day.

You threw a bathbomb in the tub as you heard a door open. Hux entered, once again throwing his coat and shoes on the floor. He closed the door and continued to undress.

“Sir? Shouldn't I leave?”

“No.” He said. You stared at him while as he took of his shirt. He looked nothing like the intimidating man in the large coat. He was thin, even small. He then took of his pants, revealing a pair of slender and pale legs.

You quickly looked away as he took of his boxers. Feeling like you had already stared for too long.

After he was in the tub and fully covered by bubbles you looked back. Wondering why you were still here. But Hux didn't look bothered by your presence. He just closed his eyes and leaned backwards in the tub, his shoulders sticking out from the water.

“Y/n? Would you... would you mind massaging my shoulders?” He asked, blushing lightly.

You thought you had misheard him. Why would he ask you for a shoulder massage? Hasn't he got any slaves anymore? Those pretty girls tied up being forced to pleasure the man of the higher ranks of the first order.

But he was looking expectingly at you, which could mean only one thing. 

You walked to where Hux was sitting, his eyes closed again.

You placed your hands on his shoulders and started the massage. Thumbs pressing into the soft flesh of his shoulders. He sighed.

Your hand moved across his shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine. You had no idea what effect you had on him. You thought he was just enjoying it, but beneath the bubbles Hux was getting hard. And if you would have dared to look at his face, you would have known. His cheeks were flushed bright red.

Hux' mind was working really fast. Your soft hands on his back driving him insane. He wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer, the warm water around him making him feel more sensitive. 

He took fast and deep breaths, trying to stop his hard from pounding so madly. But instead it just sped up, because all he could think about were your hands on his shoulders.

You stopped the massage, feeling his pulse quicken. 

“Are you alright sir?” You asked, removing your hands from his shoulder.

He suddenly shot up, jumping out of the bath. You backed against the wall. Water splashed all over the floor as he walked towards you. Hux grabbed your hands and held them above your head, pinned against the wall. His wet, naked body pressing against your clothed one.

He leans his lips against the shell of our ear. “Do you know what you're doing to me?” He whispered. His voice was suddenly deeper, thicker. His hot breath tickling your ear as he bites your cheek. You let out a shaky breath.

“No.” You answered, failing to keep your voice steady. 

He grabbed your hand and wrapped it around his erection. “And now?” He smiled at your shocked expression.

“Don't be shy, you're the one who caused this.” 

He smashed his lips on yours, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and biting hard. You let out a small cry of pain mixed with pleasure as his teeth sank into your lip, making you bleed.

He smiled and released your lip, pulling back to look at you. There was some of your blood on his lips, and he just licked it off. You still had your hand around his cock, making you feel very uncomfortable. Not knowing if you should let go or not.

Suddenly he slapped you across your face, making you drop to the ground. You sat on your knees in front of him. He placed his hand in your hair and dragged your face towards his crotch, your lips connecting with his balls.

“You see, as I am your master, and you are the one who did this to me, I think it is your job to fix this.”

He slowly stroked himself, making your eyes widen. Never had anyone asked you to do something like this.

You wrapped your hand back around his erection, stroking it slowly, not really knowing what you were doing. But seeing Hux throw his head back and close his eyes would surely mean you were doing it right.

“Remove your clothes.” He ordered. You obeyed and quickly thew them aside and you continued your previous activities.

His hand tugged at your hair, making you moan. You felt courage building as Hux began to moan every so often. So you started licking and sucking at his balls.

And then Hux snapped. The man who looked so small in the tub now lifted you up and slammed you into the wall, making your back hurt. 

He wrapped your legs around his waist and slammed into you.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, keeping a steady pace.

“Yes” You choked out. It just felt so right.

He sped up, biting down on your shoulder to keep from moaning.

You were both coming closer very fast, Hux wet body rubbing against yours.

You placed your hand in is wet hair, tugging at it every time he hit your sensitive spot.

His hand moved lower, stopping to play with your breasts and then rubbing your clit with his thumb. He rubbed you faster and his thrust also came faster and then you felt sparks of pleasure shooting up your spine, your head falling back against the wall.

Hux followed, moaning against your shoulder as he shot his seed inside you.

Then, after regaining his breath, he put you back down on the floor.

“We should meet again, miss L/n.” He said.

“Please call me Y/n.” You replied.

He smiled and left the room, leaving you to clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this :D


	14. intensity in the shower (Kylo X Reader) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Kylo having some intense moments in the shower

I woke up in a white room, on a surprisingly soft bed. That was all there was, a bed. I blinked, trying to understand what happened. Everything just happened so fast. The interrogation. I am not weak! But Kylo is just damn strong, and he had the location of the droid within seconds. It was painful, but now it was over. He will find the map and kill Luke. And it will be my fault.

Not that I had been prepared or anything. I was raised on Jakku, away from this battle. But then some droid and a guy found me. They told me everything, because I told them I could save them. But I was captured. I could see them escaping in the falcon.

After Ren had the information he wanted he stopped using the force. It had hurt. And it still hurts. I placed my hand on my head, rubbing where it hurt. There was sand everywhere. In my hair, my clothes and now in the bed. When I shifted to sit up I could feel the sand scratching my legs, leaving angry red marks.

The door slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Kylo entered, along with two stormtroopers. His mask looking at me. He was no human, he was a monster. He only wanted power, to be as strong as Darth Vader. I don't understand why they are still keeping me here, I am no use to them anymore. I know nothing about the resistance.

“How did all the sand get here?!” He looked at me. Even through the mask he sounded angry. But what did he expect? Jakku is basically made of sand.

“I think it must have fallen out of my clothes and my hair while sleeping.” I answered.

“Then you shall have a shower.” He replied. I think he hates sand. Just the way he keeps staring at it.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. A lot stormtroopers kept staring at me as I walked by. Kylo walked fast, and within no time he stopped before a door. He pushed a code and the door slid open. He pushed me inside, and before the stormtroopers could come in he closed the door. Now it was just the two of us.

I stood in the middle of a living room. This is his room. There was a large sofa in the middle and a huge window at the wall, where he could look at the training rooms.

I turned around as I heard a clicking noise. Kylo removed his mask.

Oh god, he's hot. His black hair still falling perfectly around his face, even after wearing that mask for so long.

“Feeling comfortable?” He asked. His voice was deep, and it was so sexy. I am still standing, frozen. I know, he just captured me and yes, he tortured me. But I cannot help the feeling I get when I look at him. With the mask he looks dark and intimidating, but now, his eyes say something different. His beautiful brown eyes sparkling as he looked at me. I know he is just teasing, but still.

“In there is the shower. If you need anything, just call me.” he pointed at the door on the right. I nodded and quickly went to the shower, happy to have an excuse to not look at him.

I locked the door behind me. There was a shower on the right. I turned on the water and looked around. There was a mirror on the opposite wall. My cheeks were flushed as hell! Was that why Kylo was smirking?

I stepped in the shower, and I could immediately feel the water washing away the sand. In the corner of the shower stood some shampoo, and another tube, from which I had no idea what it was.

I washed my hair and body, happy that there was no more sand in my hair. Then I turned the shower off. No more water came pouring down and it became chilly within no time. Then I realized, I didn't have a towel. So I stand next to the door.

“Kylo?” I ask. Praying he is there.

“Yes?” I hear him say. Looking one more time around the room, and realizing there really is no other way, I asked him for a towel.

I had hoped he would give it to me by opening the door just enough to throw me a towel. Okay, I hoped he would come in and fuck me but that won't happen right? 

The door opened a bit, and a hand with towel appeared. I am half relieved but also half disappointed. I grabbed the towel and looked at the hand.

Wait.

Wasn't he wearing gloves and long sleeves? Because the arm through the door opening was bare.

I grabbed the towel and walked back. I couldn't close the door when his arm is blocking it, I wouldn't hurt him. Though he did hurt me. I can't forget the light in his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Who were now suddenly staring into mine.

Oh shit. I was so lost in my fantasies about this dark haired beauty that I didn't notice him stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. Quickly I tried to cover myself with the towel, but he stopped me. His hand holding my arm down. He was in just his boxers. This was his plan all along? 

“I saw what you were imagining about me. Give me your name,” He said, leaning closer to my face, “so I know how to encourage you when you're coming around me.”

My mind was trying to understand everything that was happening, but his lips connected with mine, in a really hot kiss. His lips are sweet, and soft. “Y/n” I whispered against his lips “Y/n” He repeated.

I know it is probably wrong, to do this with a man who tried to kill me yesterday, but what could I do? There was no way he would let me go anyways, I have heard too much about what's going on here. And if I had to choose between dying, going back to the trash planet, or spending the rest of my life kissing these soft lips, the choice is easily made.

I kiss him back, placing my arms around his neck and my hand in his long hair, tugging softly. He smiled, happy with this reaction from me, and he placed his hands on my waist. He guided me back into the shower, closing the door behind him.

He was really tall, I had to stand on my toes to reconnect our lips. One of his hands left my waist, he used the force to remove his boxers and he turned the water back on. He pressed my body into his, the water surrounding us making it even hotter than it already was. He rested his chin on my head, and I pressed my head in his chest, hugging him back.

“Y/n, I love you so much. I never thought I would love anyone again. I thought if I stayed here, the light would go away, but then you came here. And I can't stop thinking about you.” he whispered in my ear. I felt my knees go weak and my mind was spinning. He meant every word of it, I could feel it.

I kissed him. I just need those lips. This man is so delicious and muscled. I felt so safe in his arms. He kissed me back, smiling. I felt his tongue press against my lips, and I willingly let him in. 

He was kissing me senseless, and all I could taste was him and the water from the shower, that was dripping down our bodies. I could feel his cock pressing into my thigh. He dragged his right hand across by body, down to my clit, and started rubbing it slowly. I could feel I wouldn't last long. The sensation was too intense to handle. So I took his cock in my hand and tugged at it.

“I want you inside me” 

The words left my lips so smoothly it didn't even sound like myself. But I meant it. I needed him.

He grunts in my ear and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling his erection throbbing against my heat. I close my eyes, and when I open them we are lying on his bed. Water dripping off of our bodies and onto his bed. He is on top of me.

I push my lips on his, expecting him to push into me. But instead he kisses down my neck, breast, belly. I look down at him, and his eyes catch mine. His eyes are full of lust. I let out a soft moan at the sight and he starts to lick my clit, pushing his fingers in and out my entrance.

I was coming closer with the second and he knew it. He knew, because he started rubbing faster. My back arched of the bed as I came, moaning his name over and over. 

When I came down from my high, still heavy breathing, he was back on me. He wasn't finished yet. So he pushed his cock inside me, pumping in me faster than I imagined possible. I could feel a second climax building. The world seems to fade away. I can only hear Kylo's pants, feel his hot breath in my neck and his black hair in my face, and the building heat in my stomach. 

If only this moment could last forever. The heat in my belly exploded and again and waves of pleasure coursed through my body.

Then he too came, grunting my name.

He collapsed next to me. My legs were hurting and I knew I wouldn't be able to walk back to my room now. 

He puts his arms around my waist, starting to drift off. 

Just as I was about to fall asleep he places his lips on mine in a soft kiss, murmuring in my ear:

“I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!! But!!! all the requests I PROMISE I'll make them!!!! 
> 
> Love you all!!!!
> 
> Okay I have just read the tweet from jk rowling about the group masterbation stuff at hogwarts. Kylux au????


	15. Interesting trainings (Kylo x reader SMUT sequel to lightsabers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets really hot during a training with Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I know it took long. No I don't have an excuse. I am really sorry. If you think it takes to long again just spam me on tumblr (expecto_patrONIX) and I'll try and get up with the requests. But I now have a vacation so I'll promise to update a lot

It felt just like dancing. One, two three. Block, block, strike. Though I'd rather be dancing now. Because I am training again. Luke wanted us to train more. Well, me. Because I wasn't very good at it. Hitting people with sticks (cause no we don't actually want to kill eachother). Maybe it was just that I didn't train enough, or I just didn't have the skills.

Or I just didn't want to hurt Ben.

Luke always paired us up. But I feel like it doesn't work.

Ben and I were together for some time now, and I just couldn't hurt him. I just kept blokking him, which turns out to be a bad solution. I am not getting better at all unlike Ben. Who made a lot of progress.

Luke made him my trainer. I would get private lessons every day.

Ben tried to hit me again, I was so lost in my thoughts that as I tried to block him I lost my grip on my stick. He hits my shoulder with his' and I fall to the ground.

"Y/n! You have to pay attention at all times in a fight. Opponents can see it in your eyes if you're distracted."

I groan, having hit my bum on the ground.

"Ben" I pant. "I don't even want these trainings! Can you at least take it easy on me?"

"No Y/n I can't. You have to get better soon, or you'll get private lessons with Luke and we both know those are even worse."

Ben offers me his hand. I take it gladly.

"But it's so hot in here!!"

He pulles me up, places his other hand around my waist and pulles me close.

He places his mouth agains my ear.

"There... might be another way to train your muscles. But I'm afraid it will be even hotter than this training..."

He lickes the shell of my ear and I let out a shaky breath.

"I think I can handle a bit more heat." 

Before I know what's happening Ben takes a step back and pulles his shirt over his head.

"Ben! We can't do this! Not here!" I say. There was no lock on the door and we can't have Luke finding us like this. We were supposed to be training now.

Ben took his shirt of anyways. Then he picked up a broom from the floor and placed it in the doorhandles, thus blocking the door.

"Are you serious?? Can't this wait till after the training?"

But before I could argue with him his lips were on mine again. His tongue demanding entrance to my mouth, which I gladly gave.

He placed his hands under my shirt.

"Ben, we don't have time for this. If anyone finds out the door is locked they will just force their way in"

"That's not how the force workes, honey."

"You know what I mean." I say.

He just smiles and pushes me on the ground.

"You're in a hurry aren't you? Well then lets be quick."

And as he said that he pulled my trousers down, seated himself between my legs and opened the zipper of his trousers.

He took out his erection and stroked himself. I was still trying to process what was happening when he forcefully slammed his now huge erection into me.

I could hear myself moaning his name as he roughly slammed into me. I could feel my climax boulding already even though he only just started.

I felt my head beimg tilted backwards and wet lips covering the weak spot on my throat. It was enough to send me over the edge, the only sounds being my moans and Bens pants as he too came. Pleasure coursing through my body.

Ben rolled off of me, his now sweaty hear clinging to his skin.

"Was that quick enough?" He asked with a smirk.

 

"IF I HEAR YOU TWO DOING THAT IN MY TRAINING ROOM I'LL BANISH YOU FROM THIS ACADEMY! UNDERSTOOD?!?"

Appears the broom on the door didn't block the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is more than welcome! I'll update the full story tonight


	16. I will finish what you started (kylo x reader SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just. Smut. No plot. Sorry, not sorry

I woke up in an empty bed. The place next to me was cold already. Kylo had already gone off to work.

Although the sun was already creeping through the windows of our room in starkiller base, I felt no urge whatsoever to get out of bed.

As I laid there memories of last night popped into my head. Kylo, breathlessly grasping at the sheets beneath me. Just the thought aroused me to no end.

I felt my right hand drifting to the lower part of my body while my left hand squeezed my breasts.

I didn't bother putting on clothes last night.

The hand that had now reached my lower lips parted them. I thought of him. 

His dark, long hair, framing his face perfectly.

I put my finger on my clit. I could see him when I closed my eyes. I rubbed myself slowly.

I could see his brown eyes, staring at me full of lust. And I rubbed faster. I let out a soft sigh.

Although it felt amazing, it came nowhere to the pleasure Kylo gave me last night. I started thinking about what he could do to me. How he could make my head spin.

"Kylo..." I moaned softly. And I could feel my climax building. It felt great. Waves of pure pleasure just about to wave over me... when the door slammed open.

Kylo stood there, in the doorway. His eyes widened at the sight of me, naked, masturbating on our bed. Just the sight of him would've been enough to come, but I had to hold back.

"Y/n... you shouldn't call me with the force when I'm working..."

He stood there awkwardly for some seconds. I pulled my hand away from my body and placed them above my head, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist me like this.

"But on second thought..." he said, walking closer to the bed and placing his knees on it.

"I will finish what you started." And his eyes darkened as he said it. Desire visible on his face. 

He bends forward, placing my knees on his shoulders.

Then his wet lips touched my clit, and I moaned out to him. Begging for more.

Again I could feel heat pooling low in my stomach.

But he pulled away, just before I could climax. Pushed my legs off his shoulders and rolled me on my back.

"I won't reward you for starting without me. But seeing as I am in a hurry, 4 will do."

And before I could ask what he ment a large hand slapped down on my butt. I let out a yelp of pain. But that pain made place for more pleasure.

His hand hit the same spot again. More pain and pleasure coursed through my body. Again. But the pain became more prominent now. I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

Kylo stopped for a minute, pulled his trousers down and, without warning, gave one last hard slap.

There now was a red mark on my butt, but Kylo didn't seem to care.

"On your hands and knees." He ordered.

I didn't dare disobey him now. My butt was burning enough already.

He ran his hand teasingly through my slit. Pushing his fingers against my clit and running it over my overly wet vagina. My juices covering his fingers completely.

He removed his hand. I turned my head to look at him. He was licking all of my juices off of his fingers, then placed his hot cock against my enterance.

My hands hold on tightly to the pillows as he slowly pushes his enormous erection into me. I moaned out his name at the stretch.

He lets out a grunt at my tightness. When I had adjusted to his size he started moving, finding a pace that gave us both the most pleasure. I pushed my ass back in time with his thrusts.

His hand grabbed my hair and tilted my head backwards.

This time there was no stopping. The heat in my belly exploded in huge warm waves of pleasure. My body was shaking with it. I could feel Kylo coming inside me. His warmth adding to the pleasure.

Then my arms and legs gave out. Kylo pulled out of me and pulled his trousers back up. I was exhausted. And before I got the strength back to say something to him, I heard the bedroom door close, and I drifted of to sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ragerts


	17. lunch time (Phasma x fem!Reader SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma never has much time for you, but she has left you waiting for too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm gonna stop putting a smut warning in the titles of the chapter bc everything in here is smut. Yay. And YES I will finish all requests that have been sent.

You brushed your bare hand softly against her gloved one as she walked past you towards the lunchroom. 

"Y/n!" She shouted for the millionth time taking her helm of and staring at you. Face full of anger and frustration. She also missed spending time with you but she couldn't help it. She was made captain now and had lots of work to do. Normally you would spent some time together when she was done working and you were done training. But now her schedule was full till late in the night. Then she would go to your rooms, take a quick shower and fall straight asleep in your bed.

Now she was so busy there were no in-between kisses and quickies in the dressing room. She only had eyes for her work. Trying to get more power and control in starkiller base.

But you've waited long enough. You couldn't stand one more night craving her touch. It's been way too long.

So you just stared back. Innocent expression on your face. Her face softened too. She couldn't stay mad at you. In fact. She felt the same way.

“I know what you want,” she said softly “but I don't have time. I'm sorry.” she said. She puts her helm back on and leaves for lunch.

You wait for her to cross the corner and then follow her, making sure to go as quietly as possible. She sits down at a table close to thee door. Perfect.

You may not have a lot of power here but at least you have something else. The force. As the picks up a sandwich you use the force to press against her clit. Softly first, then harder. Moving in slow precise circles.

She drops her sandwich looking shocked and angry at once. Her face turned an unhealthy shade of red as you pushed the force-fingers in her entrance. First one, then two.

And just as you were about to use a third finger she stands up. Flipping the table over with her hands and the chair with her legs. The force-fingers disappear as you freeze in shock. Phasma immediately grabs your hand and pulls you into the lunch room.

“GET OUT!” she yelled at the stormtroopers who silently took their lunch and left the room.

“Thats enough!!! You know I don't have time!” she yelled, while pushing her body into yours.

“But you didn't listen.” she whispered in your ear. Making you shiver. “And now you'll have to pay for it.” 

she pulls back and slips off her armor. You quickly take of your clothes.

“on the floor.” she ordered. You obeyed. She lied down on you. Her pussy in your face and her lips on your clit. You let out a moan of approval. She smirks and licks a circle around the place where you want her to be. You could feel yourself getting wetter.

You mirrored her movements, making her gasp as she attacked your clit. Licking and sucking ferociously. You moaned.

She shifts her weight to one arm and uses her free hand to push into you, never stopping her assault on your clit. 

Within moments you feel your climax building as her legs start shaking. You both come together, moaning at the waves of pleasure coursing through your bodies.

You laid there for some more minutes regaining your breath. Then Phasma shakily got off you and casually got dressed.

“I'm sorry.” She said. You looked confused at her.

“I should get some free time more often.” she said with a wink, putting her helmet back on.

Then she left the room, leaving you on the ground, thinking about the next time she'll have some free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know this one turned out really short I'm sorry


	18. A/n

Okay change of plan! Situation was I failed my exams, got a drivers license and am now on vacation in Mallorca (it's so hot here wtfff) buttttt as soon as I get back home I'll promise to write all your requests!


End file.
